Tinker Tailor Winter Soldier
by letmesleep
Summary: While she was covering up her dark Hydra past, Bucky was right behind her digging it up again. Bargains have been struck, and deals sealed. All Bucky knows is she holds the key to uncovering his past, and nothing was going to get in his way on obtaining what is his. Perhaps they were just misguided ghost damaged and broken. Post Winter Soldier
1. Chapter 1

05/11/2014

Tinker tailor winter solider

' You promised me you would find him.'

Steve said, glancing at her from the co-pilot seat. Despite the growing tension, her face was calm, and composed as she stirred the plain through the moon eclipsed, black night sky. They where flying to Hydra's secret New York base,

' I said I would do what I could, _without _compromising my own mission.' She looked at him, her bright silver eyes with a blue tint capturing his plain blue.

' And what mission holds value above finding Bucky?'

Wilson inquired from the cargo hold. Her features tensed,

' Look,' she snapped, ' I am taking you to the main Hydra base, out of my own good will. It doesn't matter what my mission is, as long as you get the inlet on the winter solider, forget I even exist. Oh and did I forget to mention that my therapist would have a shit fit if he found out I was in a Hydra base, and S.H.E.I.L.D for that matter.'

She said in a taught voice, before any of the two men could reply she spoke again,

' We are approaching the Hydra base at 0005, they will be greeting us with guns ablaze if I land the plane close enough, you two are going to have to jump out. By the looks of it, I don't think it would be a problem for you two. Hydra's files are kept in the basement, the stair well is heavily guarded though, be careful.'

Steve nodded slowly; Wilson gave her a look of disbelief, ' Reaching jumping point boys, gear up.'

She said with a smirk, showing her vivid white teeth turning the knob to allow the cargo hold to open. Steve and Wilson jumped out in typical fashion, Steve with no parachute and Wilson with his robotic wings. She lowered the plane onto an old dirt road, a good 35 kilometers from the main base entrance. Taking a minute to compose her, 'Please Godless entity let this go smoothly.' She muttered putting on her mask, she grabbed her favourite knife; her powers would take care of the rest. Darting out of the plane she stealthily crept her way towards the Hydra base. The darkness acting as her ally, she was quick to notice that Steve and Wilson had already been here. Going through the blasted door, she was greeted to three Hydra thugs,

'Haben Sie kommen, um zu sterben?' (Have you come to die?)

One said in a malicious voice, pointing his gun to her,

'Nein, aber ich bin gekommen, um zu zerstören.' (No, but I have come to destroy).

Disappearing before their eyes, she reappeared behind one of the thugs, and slit his throat, a tall, burly thug shot at her, but it only went through her mist like torso. Becoming solid again, she disarmed him and knocked the one that had talked to her to the ground. Putting a bullet in both of their heads, she fled to the upper levels of the base. Keeping a look out for other Hydra thugs, she found the room she was looking for, the main computer room. She made her way through the door, the room was poorly lit, but it gave her enough light to see what she was doing… or undoing in a sense. Computers hummed constantly, and it smelled of wet newspaper. She began to hack into Hydra's mainframe; they didn't change much since she had been gone… Forcing that to the back of here memory, she smiled triumphantly as the computer brought up her file.

Name: Experiment X13

Status: Unknown

Hair: Black

Eyes: Silver

Skin: White

Sex: Female

Date of birth: 4/8/93

Skills& Abilities: Expert marksman

Master in 14 different arts of combat

Fluent in 21 different languages

Super human endurance

Invulnerability to all human diseases

Atmokinesis

Super human agility

High intelligence

Intangibility

Telekinesis

Psychometry

Intel: Experiment X13 was the only surviving, genetically mortified in lab created super human. DNA extracted from various mutants were put together to create the ultimate Hydra weapon.

She felt her right fist clench as she erased her file from the main frame, she quickly scanned through some other files of dead Hydra agents before stumbling upon _his_. She read it over carefully, before she had the genius idea to check for a GPS microchip that perhaps Hydra had placed in their precious winter solider. It took a few seconds for a world map to come up onto the screen, it pinpointed to the Smithsonian Museum. She bit the inside of her cheek; I wonder… she thought, before down loading the coordinates onto her device, Steve will have some use for this, for now she had to meet up with them. She pressed her headpiece,

' Steve, Wilson? Do you read me?'

She asked and she dissolved through the door, there was no reply. Her stomach felt a weird feeling, a feeling almost like fear. She tried again,

' Hello? What are your coordinates, are you guys hurt?'

' We are fine, calm down.'

Wilson's voice said into her earpiece, she could hear the annoyance.

' Fantastic'

She said sarcastically,

' We are on the main floor; we have obtained Bucky's file. No one seems to be around, lets go before any more of them notice.'

Steve said, his happiness radiating in his voice.

' Alright, I'm coming now, hold on.'

She ran down the steps, approaching the dead bodies of the three Hydra thugs, she turned right to see Steve and Wilson. Steve held on to Bucky's file like someone was going to take it away from him. As they fled into the night, she decided that perhaps she would help Steve in his "quest" to find Bucky; after all she was a sap for a lost cause like herself.

_Three months later_

' What is your full name?' The man in the stark white dress shirt asked, he looked at her, his arms resting on his knees. She could see over his black, receding hairline clearly to the beautiful view of the D.C skyline, but she kept her eyes focused on her intertwined fingers.

' My full name?'

She said, sounding unsure of her own voice, feeling as though she was a stranger in her own body.

' Yes, yes your _full name_. It is going to help your recovering process.'

He said with a sad smile, she closed her eyes.

' I-its Experiment X13'

She said, and the man let off a big, heavy sigh.

' No, my dear, not that label, the name.'

He stressed, she sat up, from her comfortable laying position.

She tried to say the goddam _name, _but they stopped in her throat, leavening her speechless.

' I can't do it! '

She said feeling her cheeks heat up,

' It is no use, I'd rather been known as her, or whatshername for that matter! I just can't say that name.'

Tears where rolling down her cheeks, and a small grey cloud began to form. The man got up from his chair and put a bucket under the storm cloud. Just as the bucket was placed the cloud began to rain.

' It's okay, we'll move on to how your social interactions are. Do you feel stressed, sad, or happy around people? Any specific people? Please tell me Charlotte?'

She looked up at him, his warm brown eyes calming her down, and shook her head.

' Perhaps you should join a social event, like a knitting club, something stress free.'

She frowned,

' Thanks doc, but I like to be alone. It makes me feel normal.'

' Maybe you just need a significant other in your life.'

He had a hopeful tone in his voice, she laughed.

' No one would date me; I'm a freak Hydra lab experiment who can't even say her own name. I'll see you next week, same time?'

Charlotte said with a bitter smirk on her face,

' Yes, yes. Just do me a favour, try to go out and meet new people, it may help in more then one-way. Well at least for one of us.'

Charlotte closed the door, softly; her storm cloud followed her down the stairs and disappeared before she got outside. Perhaps a run would clear her head; she looked at all the hustling people, frantically trying to catch the bus. One small woman holding a child was briskly walking to catch the bus, Charlotte calculated they where at least 3 blocks away and the line of people going onto the bus was dwindling down. As the bus doors began to closes, Charlotte concentrated her mind to keep the bus doors open, she noticed the bus driver became increasingly confused as to why the door wasn't closing.

' Dam things.'

He mumbled, as the mother and her child arrived.

' You're in luck today.'

The driver said as she paid her fare, Charlotte let the doors close now. She smiled to herself, liking the small good deeds she has done for the past three years.

She looked both ways before jay walking across the street, stopping in front of the large Smithsonian museum. Hoards of people pushed past her small frame, and she was getting lost in the crowd, eventually she found her way to the large front counter, paying for a ticket she made her way with the mass flow of people to the Captain America exhibit. Children looked at the videos of Captain America with bright faces, pulling their parents eagerly to the next exhibit, anticipating on what they will discover about their favourite super hero. Charlotte knew that the winter solider had pulled the GPS tracker out, like any good rouge would. She wasn't here for the winter solider through; she was here for her own enjoyment. Ever since she broke out of Hydra, she had taken a lot of time, not to mention extensive therapy to find herself and control her feeling and powers.

Charlotte spent the whole day at the Smithsonian looking at all the neat thing. As the day crowd slowly trickled away, Charlotte headed back into the Captain America exhibit.

' The Smithsonian is now closed, please make your way to the nearest exit and thank you for coming to the Smithsonian. On behalf, I hope you had a wonderful day.'

Charlotte began to make her way to the exit near the viewing area, when she noticed Bucky's tribute. She stopped, her thoughts halting; she just stood there wordless. Her breathing became quite, matching her surroundings. Reading it out load, like a robot, word after word, no meaning, and no emotion to her.

'Tinker tailor little winter solider, lost and broken, but not forgotten.'

She said as she left through the exit.

Bucky looked at the file in his hand, it was fairly new, and except for a few creases and a coffee satin it was in a fair condition. He had a fellow Hydra rouge scientist steal it for him; he had a plan now all that was needed was for it to be set in action. Starting with a call to Hydra, to strike up a deal.

_HEHEHHEHEHE Cool beans, alright for those who don't know what Atmokinesis means it means to be able to control the weather (Storm) and Psychometry is to be able to learn things from the past by touching an object or person. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunrays glint brightly across the shallow pool of water that resided in front of the Washington Monument. The morning mist was illuminated by the few rays of light, making it look like it was specks of brilliant gold, which wavered as Charlotte ran by. Her psychiatrist recommended running as a good way to deal with her problems, but to Charlotte it acted as a way to run from her problems, literally. She could hear her heart beating from underneath her white cotton tee shirt, still she pressed on harder. If she wanted to beat Steve she would have to wake up earlier in the morning, and be in an optimal shape, not like that was hard given her extensive, and excruciating HYDRA training. From behind her, Charlotte could hear the motor of a car; her body tensed up in apprehension. Only a handful of cars have passed her on her one, but this one was different, this cars motor was low, and defiantly slow moving. No good could come from this; she began to mentally prepare herself for an altercation.

' Hey sweet thing looking for a ride?'

Charlotte halted, instantly recognizing the voice; she turned around to see Natasha smirking. She was driving a 2014 Corvette Stingray, Charlotte let out a whistle.

' What a car that is.'

She said looking at its beautiful slender design, it purred softly waiting patiently for Natasha to put the pedal to the metal.

' I think I am in love.'

Charlotte said with a goofy smirk on her face,

' So how can I be of assistance?'

Charlotte said, in a more serious tone. In the back of her mind, she knew they found something on the winter soldier.

' We have reason to believe that the winter soldier is still in DC, someone has broken into our underground S.H.E.I.L.D base.'

' Could have been some HYDRA thug.'

' I highly doubt it; the area they broke into was heavily secure. Thirty guards on, ten-minute rotations, only someone skilled enough and quiet enough could brake in and leave the body count as a memento.'

Natasha said with a grim look on her face, Charlotte nodded slowly not like the dark undertone creeping up in the atmosphere.

'What area did _he _brake into?'

' S.H.E.I.L.D confidential profiles, untraceable by any computer, cell phone, pager, or whatever. All files are on paper, those files are the only ones that were not leaked into the public.'

' What files where taken, Natasha, we have to get them back!'

Charlotte said keeping her calm,

' I don't know yet, it could take at least 5 hours for us to pinpoint what ones where taken, but till then Fury has ordered that all remaining S.H.E.I.L.D staff monitor all public surveillance, you, and Steve are going to go look for any traces of the winter soldier, Sam will be our bird eye view, and for myself, well I have monitors to watch. Take this earpiece; we will keep in touch if I spot anything suspicious. Till then, enjoy your morning run. '

Natasha drove off the engine roaring, leaving Charlotte in its trail of dust. She felt a coming feeling of dread upon herself.

' Fuck this!'

She screamed at the top of her lungs, shattering the bitter silence. She booked it the rest of the way back to her apartment, after changing into a pair of black leggings and a grey shirt. Looking on her kitchen table she decided to bring her boot knife, just in case of an incident. Jumping on her BMW S1000RR HP4, she drove straight to Steve's apartment.

' Alright, I assume Bucky will have his left hand covered somehow, so keep your eyes peeled for a tall man wearing gloves of the sort. Oh, and something covering his face, he would want to keep a low profile.'

Steve said, the authority dripping out of his voice,

' We all have earpieces to keep in touch right?'

Steve asked, looking at Sam and Charlotte. They both nodded silently,

' Then lets split up, if anyone thinks they spot him let each other know. Don't take him alone, Bucky is unpredictable right now.'

' But what about the files he may have, isn't anyone else worried about that?'

Charlotte said, trying hard not to let her voice waver.

' We find Bucky, we find the file. Ya' dig?'

Sam said coolly, Charlotte glared at him.

' If I don't recall, didn't the winter soldier kick you _off_ a plane?'

' Enough, let's split up.'

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she put her black leather jacket on, and snagged her motorcycle helmet. Steve reminded her oddly of Fred from Scooby Doo today. She hopped onto her BMW S1000RR HP4, revving the knob she speed off to northern part of DC.

Charlotte had spent that last ten hours scanning all the men over 6 feet tall, and that looked like they could be the winter solider. Fed up with this stupid surveillance she decided to grab a quick cup of coffee before returning to her post on a street corner, maybe she would get lucky and find him sitting down for a muffin. Passing by the street musicians and panhandlers she came to the "Capital Coffee" The sign was painted white, with a light blue background, overall it looked like a quaint coffee shop. Opening the door, a bell chimed; acting on her instincts she braced herself. Then realized it was only a bell, she felt a small blush creep up her face. Walking to the nice marble counter she ordered a large black coffee, waiting for her coffee she watched the news. The woman was talking about the S.H.E.I.L.D incident, and how the world will never be the same, blah, blah, blah. It bored Charlotte; she was in the situation for crying out loud.

' Here's your coffee miss, that will be $3.29.'

She slid over a five,

' Keep the change, kid.'

She said, as she strode to the door coffee in hand.

' Charlotte come in, do you read me?'

Charlotte had forgotten the earpiece was even in her ear after an hour. The voice on the opposite end was Natasha's voice and boy did it sound urgent.

' I read you what's up, got an location on the winter solider?'

' No, the S.H.E.I.L.D agent found the missing file, out of all the files of S.H.E.I.L.D, yours was the only one to go missing.'

Charlotte dropped her coffee; it smashed onto the pavement spilling the black liquid everywhere, her mouth left ajar.

' What?'

She said, suddenly going breathless.

'This is a serious problem; you are now considered a target. Get out of the public now; meet me at your apartment, stat. I will inform Steve and Sam. Do you understand?'

' I copy that, I'm on my way.'

She walked through the puddle of black coffee and made her way onto her bike. Feeling as though all eyes where on her, peering, judging her, suddenly she felt so small Her apartment was roughly a 30-minute drive from here; she swerved through cars, and other bikers, getting a couple of birds though. The sun was beginning to set as she noticed her bike begin to slow down, looking at the gas gauge she saw it was near empty. Pulling off towards an old gas station in a rough part of the city she could make out a police car trailing her. The cop car flashed his lights, and she groaned, she pulled over and waited for the cop to come out. The man was a husky fellow, with big red cheeks, and a gut to match.

' Do you know how fast you where going miss?'

Charlotte took off her helmet, smoothing down her black hair.

' I don't know 130, 140?"

She said, just praying she her bike didn't get impounded.

' 160, in a 100 zone miss; I'm going to have to write you up. Licence and registration please.'

Charlotte hear a _swoosh_ go past her right ear, she looked around then back on the cop, he wore a confused look on his face. Then a stain of crimson blood began to form on his blue shirt, he fell backwards heavily gasping, and the bullet had went right through his right lung. She got off her bike and dropped to her knees, ripping off a part of the cops uniform to stop the blood. Charlotte had a sick feeling that is she where to pull the bullet out it would have been a Soviet bullet. The husky cop was gasping for air, then he started to convulse. The life in his eyes where fading fast, and she knew he wasn't going to make it. She put her hands on his cold and clammy forehead,

'It's going to be okay, just be calm.'

His breathing began to have shallower intakes, before it stopped for good. She looked around before she heard another _swoosh_, and then the hiss of the front bike tire releasing its air. Taking the cops gun from out of his holster, she readied herself.

'Natasha do you copy, I am under attack. I am at Ruther Street, south of my apartment. Help me.'

Charlotte hissed, but all she received was static. She weighted out her options, go through the pavement, and escape through the sewers. Cause a thick fog and slip out, or stay and fight whoever had the fucking audacity to fucking shoot her bike. Peeking around the corner she saw _him_, he just stood there holding his soviet sniper rifle. The winter solider wore his facemask, making Charlotte infuriated, wanting to take him on, but then she remembered the wise words of Steve, _he is unpredictable_. She knew this from experience; after she got out of HYDRA she was a walking storm, no one could get in her way. If some unfortunate came across her hell stricken path, she would lash out. Peeking again he just stood there, waiting…

He watch the girl, she hid behind the bike, it had crossed his mind to shoot at it again just to get her going, but decided against it. After all he wanted her to _help_ him by any means.

* * *

Please read and review, lots of love 3


End file.
